onelessproblemfandomcom-20200213-history
Joanna Morfitt
'''Joanna "Jo" Morfitt' is one of the main characters of One Less Problem. She is the beautiful, foul-mouthed, blue haired friend of Josh, Liz, and Val. Due to being a bit different than everyone else, she's been shown to annoy people from time to time without realizing it. However, her friends still love her anyways even though they can only take so much of her. She is warmhearted and kind, but could also become your worst nightmare. She, along with the rest of her friends, hate Rena Belmiro, and she is also the final person to talk to Val before she is murdered... Biography 'Early Life' In the summer of 2014, Joanna decides that she wants to dye her hair red like the character, Melisandre off of the HBO series, ''Game of Thrones. However, after buying the hair dye, her mother tells Jo that she doesn't want her doing it. This leaves her furious, and knowing that her daughter will disobey her, Joanna's mother switches the red hair dye to blue. Joanna ends up dying her hair, but is no entirely disappointed with the results. 'Season 1' }} When Joanna returns to school after summer vacation, she first runs into Josh. The latter is shocked to see Jo's hair is now blue. Joanna explains what happened, how her mother switched the dye. After a bit more conversing, the two part ways. However, having been distracted by their conversation, Josh forgets to hand Jo an invitation to the party he's having. Later on, Jo is walking through the school's hall when she runs into a furious looking Liz, who has just walked away from Ben. The two gals greet one another, but Joanna notices there is something off about her friend. Liz simply assures her that she is fine. Desperate to move on from this topic of conversation, Liz asks Joanna if she's going to Josh's party that night. Jo is heartbroken that she wasn't invited. Liz realizes the awkward situation she has created and comforts her friend. She tells Joanna to tag along with her. She is a bit reluctant at first, but Joanna finally agrees. Liz then excuses herself to go find Joe. After they part ways, Joanna is startled by the sight of Rena Belmiro. After he creeps her out even more, he tells her that nothing Josh does is by accident. He then walks away, leaving a ticked off Jo. That night, Joanna arrives at Josh's party. The latter realizes he forgot to invite her and proceeds to apologize. Josh then excuses himself to return to his conversation with Juan. Joanna is now alone, so she heads into the kitchen where she finds Val bitching to Liz about how much she hates Mary. Liz suggests that Val confront her, but Joanna says that maybe instead she should "stick your foot up the skank’s ass." Val smirks and says that she just might do that. Joanna and Liz briefly talk, the former asks where Joe is, and Liz replies that she doesn't know, but he came to the party with her. Joanna makes a joke about how he is most likely enjoying his "seven minutes in heaven with Ben," referring to the fact that the two guys can't be separated. Liz forces a laugh at the joke, but she is clearly frustrated by the mention of Ben. Later that night, after the party is over, Jo talks to Val on the phone. The latter is annoyed that she was forced to leave, and then tells her friend that she wish she hosted the party at her own house. After a bit more conversing, Val tells Jo that it is getting late and she'd like to watch an episode of ''Game of Thrones. The two gals hang up, but not too long later, Valentina is murdered... Appearances Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 04.png Promo 101 05.png Promo 102 03.png Promo 102 04.png Joanna Morfitt.png Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Students